The Trouble Seour Declaration
by kryponite
Summary: One Monday, Wait.At the end of a row of ginkgo trees, where the path splits into two, Yumi heard a voice calling her from behind.Because she was in front of Mariasama's statue, for a split second Yumi thought the voice came from Mariasama. But that was ju


Just copying from the first episode of maria-sama ga miteru...

* * *

Chapter 1 The Trouble Seour Declaration

One Monday, "Wait."

At the end of a row of ginkgo trees, where the path splits into two, Yumi heard a voice calling her from behind.

Because she was in front of Maria-sama's statue, for a split second Yumi thought the voice came from Maria-sama. But that was just her imagination, the voice had come from farther away.

When called out to, one should first stop; then, while responding "Yes?", one should turn one's whole body. Even if it is unexpected, one should refrain from appearing confused or disorderly. And most importantly, to only turn one's head is to be a failure as a lady.

One should carry out this action with beauty and grace to the last. It should be as though one is trying to get closer to the upperclassman by even just a bit.

So Yumi turned to face the other student, and with a smiling face, greet her with a gokigenyou.

Unfortunately, Yumi's mouth failed to emit "Gokigenyou".

"—"

Upon realizing the source of the voice, Yumi went speechless.

She had almost jumped. A Lillian Academy student just would not do such an unladylike act… but by no means was that the reason. She was surprised to such an intense extent, she froze, swept up in the moment.

"Uh… You wanted me?"

Coming halfway back to life, Yumi, half-believing, half-doubting, tried to ask. Of course, she knew it had to be her. There was nobody else in the other girl's line of sight. Even so, she couldn't help but doubt.

"I was the one who called out, to you. It's not a mistake."

Although the other girl asserted that it was not a mistake, Yumi still insisted it must be. Yumi wanted to reply and run away. Yumi hadn't the faintest idea why she was called, and inside her head, she was on the verge of panic.

Not having the slightest idea what was going on inside Yumi's head, the other girl, wearing a faint smile, came up to Yumi.

Because they are in different grades, Yumi had never seen the other girl from so close. It was the first time Yumi had clearly heard her voice.

Yumi wondered what brand of shampoo she used. Her straight waist-length hair was so shiny. While maintaining hair of such length, how does she have not even one split end?

"Hold this."

The other girl presented the book bag that she was holding in her hands. Without knowing why, Yumi took the book bag, then the other girl placed her empty arms around Yumi's neck.

(Eeek!)

In a flash, without knowing what happened, Yumi closed her eyes, tensed her neck, and pinched her shoulders to her ears.

"Your tie is crooked."

"Wha?"

Yumi opened her eyes, and still there was that beautiful face. Who was this girl, straightening Yumi's tie?

"One must always keep one's appearance tidy. Maria-sama is watching."

After saying that, the girl took back her book bag from Yumi. Leaving Yumi with a "Gokigenyou," the girl turned and walked on towards a school building.

(That……that vision……)

After being left behind, as the blood slowly returned to her face, Yumi realized the situation.

There's no mistaking it.

Second-year student, Matsu pine class: Miss Sachiko Ogasawara. By the way, her student ID number is 7. Also known as "Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

Oh, my lips are not worthy of her name. Is it even all right for a person such as myself to recite that name? She is the subject of the entire school's adoration.

(It's…)

Yumi was on the verge of overflowing with shame.

(It's not fair!)

For a little while, Yumi just stood there, dumbfounded.

My first exchange of words with the adored onee-sama! This embarrassing episode is just too cruel!

Maria-sama, you're so mean!

Yumi looked up at Maria-sama with spite. There Maria-sama was quietly standing in the middle of her small garden, with her unchanging smile.


End file.
